


Особенности туризма во время конца света

by brunnenG_land



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunnenG_land/pseuds/brunnenG_land
Summary: Старый добрый зомби апокалипсис...





	Особенности туризма во время конца света

...- и тогда он сказал мне – “Вам просто необходим кто-то, с кем вы сможете создать безопасный контакт!…” - Барт скривил физиономию, скармливая последний палец очередного бедолаги Хомяку. Тот задумчиво жевал подношение, на удивление спокойно поглядывая на людей поблизости.  
\- Ну… скорее всего он имел в виду котенка? Или собаку? Живых котенка или собаку? - Парень, который прибился к команде Барта всего пару недель назад и уже сумел вытянуть из него больше чем пару слов, посматривал на банку с пальцами с некоторым недоверием. Некоторые пальцы еще шевелились.  
Барт помолчал. Потом поправил упряжь на хомяке и встал, убирая банку в бездонный рюкзак.  
\- Нам пора. Как там говоришь тебя?  
\- Колин! - уже четвертый по счету раз представился новичок. Ему очевидно хотелось послушать про способы обретения внутренней гармонии и счастья прямиком от настоящего! с дипломом, как до Эпидемии! психотерапевта, но он пока робел перед мрачным Бартом и не спорил со старожилами группы. Что не мешало ему порой задавать до ста вопросов в минуту не успев толком услышать ответ. Про себя Барт называл его Пулеметчик.  
Остальная часть их команды, состоящая из раздражающе влюбленной парочки — Клары и Итана, уже погрузила спальники и рюкзаки обратно в джип и теперь любопытно поглядывала на Барта с Колином, пихая друг друга локтями и пересмеиваясь, как десятиклассники.  
Они все вообще неприлично расслабились. За месяц не встретили ни одной неживой души, бандитов и прибившийся к команде новичок. Не отморозок, не старик и не беременная женщина. Одним словом вполне себе подающая надежды боевая единица. Вначале параноик Барт подозревал что тот может быть засланцем одной из банд Пустоши, но после того как тот несколько раз чуть не убил себя собственной вилкой из походного комплекта, решил что из банды его бы давно выперли за профнепригодность. Это если бы он там выжил. А еще за способность действовать на нервы.  
Собственно, подобрали они нового товарища когда тот пытался выдавить окно и вылезти из перевернувшейся машины. Посреди ровной сухой дороги. Машину было уже не спасти, Барт пытался ее реанимировать, после того как они потратили некоторое количество бензина и вернули ее в привычное положение, но даже его волшебные руки не помогли. Передняя часть тачки оказалась сплюснута и только большая удача спасла парню ноги. Водитель утверждал что в него врезался на полном ходу выбежавший из леса динозавр. Но никто ему не поверил. Клара тактично предположила, что это был олень и наверное, Колин просто спутал его в темноте с чем-то не от мира сего. Итан предложил ему проверить зрение. Барт просто молча косился на человека, который оказался не способен справиться с управлением на шоссе  
Действительно, несмотря на весь творящийся в мире бардак, динозавров еще никто не видел с тех пор как они вымерли. К счастью, вирус не действовал на останки, не содержащие плоти.  
Когда встал вопрос о принятии новичка в команду, Барт, разумеется, был против. Но бесячая парочка всегда выигрывала при голосовании и Колин остался в команде. Что ж, будет кого скормить зомби в случае экстренной эвакуации.  
Как ни странно, новичок больше всего любил раскрутить на байки именно Барта и ходил за ним хвостом. Что еще более удивительно, Барт велся каждый раз.  
Так или иначе, настроение у всех в последнее время было приподнятое. Было приятно отдаться иллюзии, что они просто едут в поход. Ночевки под открытым небом, живописные лесные склоны, суп из остатков консервов, треп у костра...  
Пока они не напоролись на косяк. Случилось это на рассвете, и из-за утреннего тумана они разглядели нежить только почти въехав в колонну.


End file.
